1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge with less abrasion and mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electrical appliances such as notebook computers, cell phones, etc. have a cover, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge connects the cover to the base along a transverse axis and a longitudinal axis to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base. To keep the electronic appliance from being damaged when the cover is pivoted relative to the base, the conventional hinge comprises many spacers having corresponding structures to provide positioning and limiting functions. However, the corresponding spacers have to rotate relative each other to provide positioning and limiting functions. When the corresponding spacers rotate relative each other, the corresponding spacers rub against and wear each other. Therefore, the corresponding spacers are damaged easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with less abrasion to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.